For the Love of a Memory
by music04goddess
Summary: When tragedy strikes the perfect lives of Bella and Edward, can they find the strength to patch back what used to be? All human. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Twilight or anything else that might be mentioned!**

 **So this is my first story, I hope you like it. I do not have much writing experience at all, so I'm hoping that it isn't that bad! I'm always up for reviews and advice that anyone wants to give. Please enjoy!**

It was a gorgeous morning in Seattle, one of the few that they ever had. The sun was shining bright, and everyone seemed to be out to enjoy the day. Birds were chirping; flowers were blooming; children were laughing. Everything was perfect.

I couldn't get over how amazing this day was already turning out to be. And I get to spend it all with the love of my life. He finally gets a day off work, and I am so lucky that all he wants to do is spend it with me. I guess I'm a little selfish that way.

"Baby, we should probably get going before the whole day ends, or the rain actually does show up." Gosh, I love this man. Sometimes I still can't believe that he is actually mine.

"Don't jinx us like that! You heard the weather; no rain," I say as I turn around to face him.

Edward Cullen. My extremely handsome, 6 foot tall, Greek god. Blue jeans and a black t-shirt and the man still looks amazing. He has just a small amount of stubble on his face, and all I want to do is stay inside with him and make use of our oversized bed. But for some reason, he insists on us going to the park.

"What has you so deep in thought, love?" Edward asks as he walks over and wraps me in his arms.

I sink into his embrace and sigh happily, "Just thinking about how happy I am here. With you."

He leans down to kiss me and all I can think about is how much I love this man. He is everything that I could ever want. Plus he is an amazing kisser with that smoking body that I want to feel against mine.

"Edward, do we have to go to the park? We have a big bed, and I'm sure it's feeling lonely right now," I say as I pull his hand towards our bedroom.

Edward laughs and picks me up in his arms as he kisses my nose lightly, "I know, love. Please go to the park with me. I only get this one sunny day to spend with you. Who knows when we will have sun like this again."

"Fine. But you so owe me when we get back home!" I shout as I jump out of his arms to head to the door.

As we got in the car, Edward began telling me all about the past few days at work. He is a cardio surgeon at the hospital, and he has been practically living in the hospital for the last week. Edward is on the brink of discovering a new method to save so many lives of cardio patients. I have tried to understand what exactly he is doing, but I am not the surgeon in this relationship. I'm just a simple assistant to a local recording label. Edward is the genius of the two of us.

"Hello? Earth to Bella? We are here silly girl," Edward laughed as he waved a hand in front of my face.

"I am so sorry! I must have totally spaced out," I apologized as we got out of the car.

Edward grabbed my hand as we walked over to our favorite spot in the park. There is one tree off to the side, and it is so big and lovely. It gives the perfect amount of shade and seems to be completely secluded, yet available to the rest of the park. We call it our tree, and luckily it seems to be open every time we come.

We enjoyed the view as we headed in the direction of our tree. I do always love coming to the park. There are always kids playing and teenagers just hanging out. Some couples come here for a little alone time, like Edward and I. Edward pulled me closer protectively and I looked over to see what could be wrong in our perfect park.

"Babe, is something wrong?" I ask after I can't see anything unusual.

Edward leans down and whispers in my ear, "Over by the fence, there is a man just giving me the creeps. I just don't think something is right there."

I look in the direction Edward motioned in and notice the man. He is casually leaning against the fence and looks like everyone else that has come to the park to enjoy the sun. But the longer I look at him, the more I get creeped out like Edward is. Something isn't right with this man. Every so often he glances around, like he is paranoid about something. Edward and I simply shrug it off and go over to our tree, which is thankfully a fairly good distance away from the strange man.

Edward and I could spend hours just sitting under our tree. I love simply being in his arms. We have been together for 3 years, but we were friends long before that. Edward's sister, Alice, has been my best friend since we were 10, so naturally I was around Edward a lot. We moved in together last year, and everything is perfect. Sometimes I worry about the future, but I know that as long as I have Edward, there is nothing to worry about. He is all I need.

"Bella, sweetheart."

Edward's gentle voice brings me out of the past, and I notice that he has moved from sitting beside me and has gotten down on one knee. I gasp and tears come to my eyes.

Edward grabs my hands and looks into my eyes. "My darling Bella. You are the love of my life. From the day I saw your 10 year old self stumbling in with my sister, I knew that you were different. I knew that I wanted to know you, and I am so glad that you gave me that chance. Bella, my love, you are a light in the darkness for me. I want to spend forever with you. I love you more than anything in this world. Will you –"

And that is when the shot rang out.

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think! I am open for anything that you want to share. Ideas, comments, reviews. I'm hoping to update fairly regularly, but I do have school that will come first. Thanks for reading! XOXO**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or anything else that might be mentioned!**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

 _13 years earlier_

"Bella, come on! Please have a sleepover with me. It will be so much fun!"

Oh, Alice. She is my best friend. We are ten and just met this year, and we do everything together. I haven't been to her house yet though. She wants me to come over for a sleepover, but I've never slept at someone else's house. I'm really nervous about it.

"Please Bella. You're mom already told me that you could! I asked for you," Alice said as she giggled in front of me.

"Fine, Alice. I'll have a sleepover with you," I concede. I know now that there won't be any way around it. And I do have a lot of fun with Alice. Maybe it won't be so bad.

Alice squealed in delight at my decision and grabbed my hand to take me to where her dad was waiting at their car. "Bella we are going to have so much fun! We can watch movies and polish nails and makeovers! Barbie Bella! That's what you will be!"

"Hey Alice, who is that boy?" I ask as I point towards their car. There was a boy standing near it watching Alice and I. I don't think that I've seen him before.

"Oh that's Edward. He's my brother. He's 12, but don't worry because he's cool. He isn't mean like those guys in class that pull hair," Alice said as she kept pulling me along with her.

I didn't know that Alice had a brother. At least he is nice though, not like that mean Tyler. He is always chasing Alice and me around to pull our hair or throw something at us.

* * *

Once we got back to Alice's house, Edward went straight inside and didn't say anything. He didn't talk the whole right back to their house. Alice was helping me bring my stuff into the house, and she kept apologizing for Edward.

"I really don't know what has gotten into him. He is usually really cool and not like those mean guys," Alice said for the hundredth time.

"Alice, it's really okay. I'm here to hang out with you anyway," I assured her as we started up the stair into her house.

I went in the door behind Alice, and of course I fell flat on my face. I am the clumsiest person alive. Alice came running over to help me up, and I looked straight up into the face of Edward laughing at me.

"Edward, be nice! You could at least ask if Bella is okay instead of just laughing at her!" Alice scolded as she helped me to my feet.

I blushed bright red and mumbled something about being fine. I hate falling down in front of people, especially new people. It happens a lot. My mother tells me that I could fall down without even moving.

Edward mentioned that he was going to his room and quickly disappeared, so Alice and I went to her room to begin our sleepover.

"Okay so do you want to start with a makeover or nails?" Alice asked as she darted around her room to get her beauty supplies.

I just sighed and laid down on Alice's bed, "Do we have to do makeovers? I don't want to have all that stuff on my face. Let's just watch a movie instead."

Alice reluctantly agreed, and I even convinced her to watch an action movie instead of a chick flick. We went downstairs to watch the movie in their living room, and Edward was sitting in front of the TV watching something.

"Edward, can me and Bella pretty please have the TV? You can even watch with us," Alice begged.

"I don't want to watch a dumb girl movie," Edward grumbled as he handed over the remote.

"It isn't though. I convinced Alice to watch an action movie!" I proudly announced.

Edward agreed to stay and watch with us, so all three of us squeezed in on their couch. I ended up squished between Edward and Alice, but it was okay. Edward actually was really nice like Alice said he was. The movie was actually really good, but I felt my eyelids getting heavy.

* * *

"Bella wake up. Come on, let's go to my room."

I opened my eyes to find Alice knelt down by the couch. I rubbed my eyes and realized that I had fallen asleep during the movie.

"Alice I am so sorry! How long have I been asleep?" I asked. I felt so bad for falling asleep during our sleepover.

"Only a couple hours. Edward covered you up when the movie ended," Alice told me as she started heading towards her room.

I followed her and thought about how nice that was of Edward. He is different from all of the guys in class. Maybe guys get nicer when they turn 12. Oh well, time to stay up all night and not even think about boys!

The rest of our sleepover was really fun. Alice did finally convince me to let her give me a makeover, and the rest of the night she called me Barbie Bella. I don't like all of that stuff on my face, but Alice told me that it looked really pretty on me. We did each other's nails and watched TV all night.

When I left the next morning, Edward helped Alice and I take my stuff to the car. He got a lot nicer the longer I was at their house, so maybe he was just shy. I was really glad that I went to the sleepover because I liked being at their house. They are a lot of fun, and I wasn't lonely. I don't have any brothers or sisters and it gets boring sometimes. Maybe I will come back for some more sleepovers.

* * *

 _Present Day_

"Bella, honey. Wake up. Bella."

I felt someone shaking my shoulder and looked up into the eyes of my best friend.

"Oh Alice," I cried as she wrapped me in a hug, "The doctors don't know when he will wake up. They said that there was a complication during surgery. I don't know. He has to wake up Alice, he just has to."

Alice sat down in the chair beside me and we held each other with tears running down our cheeks. I recounted the events of the park to her. How the strange man stood by the fence for a long time, and then pulled out a gun and shot three people. Edward was the last one that got shot. Time stopped as I sat on the ground holding him to me. He was breathing, but not awake. The bullet hit him in the stomach. Then it was a flurry of ambulances and doctors.

"Alice, he was proposing," I tell her as I finish up my story. I held out the ring for her and she grabbed me in a tight hug.

"I know, honey. You know Edward and I tell each other everything," she said as she put the ring on my finger, "Wear it, Bella. He is going to be okay. You know how strong he is. Us Cullens are strong people. So he will be okay."

Alice trailed off into sobs as we clung onto each other. _Edward please don't leave us._

 **So I hope that everyone is enjoying the story! I probably won't always update this close together, so don't get too excited. I just had some time this morning, so I finished up this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! XOXO**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or anything else that might be mentioned!**

 **I'm so happy to see that some people are actually reading my story! This is my first one, so please leave reviews and let me know what you think. Good or bad, I'm open to reviews. Please don't be too mean though! Well, enjoy!**

 _12 years earlier_

Today is my first day of middle school. I am terrified. We are moving to the bigger school. That means more kids, more classrooms, more hallways, and more of a chance that I'll get lost somewhere. Alice is super excited, but I just don't want to go. We have all heard the stories about how mean middle school kids are, and the sixth graders are just a lot of fresh meat for them.

"Bella, come one! There isn't anything to worry about. Edward told me that most of the horror stories about mean kids are just made up anyway," Alice said as she tried to drag me out of the house before we missed the bus.

"Yeah. _Most._ I'm so clumsy, Ali. That is just asking for some mean kid to pick on me," I complained.

"Bella, I'm not going to let anyone be mean. You know I have your back!"

I finally gave up and followed Alice to the bus stop. She stayed at my house last night and dressed me this morning so I wouldn't have "my usual bad style" as Alice calls it. I'm wearing a blue dress that has short sleeves and flares out around my waist. It stops a little above my knees, and I have on some tan sandals that Alice actually approved of. She also did my hair for me, and half is put up and half is down. My mom doesn't want me wearing makeup yet, so luckily I didn't have to fight a losing battle on that.

Alice, of course, looks as fashionable as always. She decided to wear some dark-wash blue jean capris and low-heel wedges with a blood red tank top. Alice also decided to use a red clip to hold her bangs back with her usual pixie hairstyle.

As the bus pulled up, Alice and I got on with all of the other kids. We sat with each other and just imagined how our first day of middle school would be.

* * *

So far, I have not had a single class with Alice. We pass each other in the hallway between classes, and luckily the day has been good for both of us. Classes are not that much fun, but we have both met some new people that all seem pretty nice. We also found out that mean Tyler has moved schools. I don't know why and I don't really care. Alice and I are just glad that we won't have to put up with another year of him.

There is a guy in most of my classes, Mike, and he is probably the most annoying boy on the planet. Every time I turn around, he is there talking to me. I don't want to be mean to anyone, but I want him to leave me alone.

Luckily I am headed to lunch, and that is one place where I will get to see Alice. As I walk into the lunchroom, I notice that she isn't alone at the table. I got my food and went over to sit by Alice.

"Oh yay, Bella is here! Everyone this is Bella," Alice happily exclaimed as soon as I sat down at the table. I whispered a shy hey before everyone started introducing themselves.

"Hi Bella. I'm Rosalie. Alice and I have gym together. I'm in the seventh grade with my twin brother here, Jasper," Rosalie said as she poked the boy sitting beside her. Rosalie was gorgeous, and I felt a little uncomfortable sitting at the same table with her. I know that I can't measure up to her looks. She has long blonde hair that is slightly curled at the end in a very natural way. She has on a little makeup, which she really doesn't even need. It is obvious that Rosalie and Alice bonded over clothes, because they are wearing fairly similar outfits.

The boy sitting beside Rosalie smiled and introduce himself as Jasper. He didn't have much else to say, and I got the feeling that he was really only sitting at this table for his sister. He had the same blonde hair as Rosalie, and a cute face. I'm sure that their parents are both beautiful people for their kids to look so stunning.

The big guy sitting next to Jasper spoke up next. "Hey, I'm Emmett. I'm in the eighth grade. I'm just trying to keep Jasper company while he's forced to sit here with Rosie," Emmett announced. He really was big. Emmett is tall for an eighth grader and a little chubby.

"You big oaf! I didn't _make_ anyone come sit here with me. Jasper is just being a good brother and sitting with me at lunch," Rosalie exclaimed. Emmett smiled to himself, pleased that he set her off.

Alice leaned over and whispered in my ear, "They have been going at it since Emmett sat down. I'm pretty sure he has a crush on her, but she won't give him the time of day. So instead, he just likes to pick on her."

I started to respond as I felt someone sit down next to me.

"Well look who it is! Little Izzy Swan!"

"Edward, quit calling me that! You know I hate being called 'Izzy.' It's _Bella_ ," I said fuming at Edward. He sat down and laughed before starting to talk to everyone else. Lately Alice's brother, Edward, gets most of his laughs from picking on me.

Throughout lunch I found out that Edward and Emmett are best friends and in the same grade. They don't have any classes together though because Edward is in the advanced classes, while Emmett chooses to not study or pay attention.

Before long the bell rang, and it was back to boring classes for the rest of the day.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by pretty painlessly until we started to get on the buses to go home. Alice told me how all of the cool kids sit in the back, and Edward told her that we could sit back there with them today. We sat a few rows from the back, and everything was going fine until Jessica Stanley got on the bus. She just moved here, and thinks that she own everyone and everything. She marched to the back of the bus, and stood right over Alice and me.

"You're in my seat you know. Everyone knows that this part of the bus is reserved for the cool kids, and that is definitely not you two," she announced as she continued to stand over us.

"And you think it is here for you? I promise that nobody wants you back here," Alice said as she stayed seated.

Jessica scoffed at Alice before turning around and locking her eyes on Edward. She walked back and grabbed his arm. "Edward, you seem to be the talk of this school. You want me back here, right?" Jessica said as she held onto Edward and batted her eyes.

"Actually no. That's my sister and her friend. None of us want you back here, especially not me," Edward said as he jerked his arm away from her.

Jessica turned red and headed back toward the front of the bus. But not before announcing to Edward that one day, he would want her.

Alice and I laughed at that comment, and it kept us pretty entertained the whole ride back to Alice's. Maybe middle school wouldn't be so bad after all. Especially with Edward here. He is always sticking up for Alice and me.

* * *

 _Present Day_

Alice and I stayed at the hospital all night. Around 1 AM, Esme and Carlisle got to the hospital. They had been on vacation in the Bahamas, so it took some time for them to get back. The came running in and swooped Alice and I into hugs.

We all sat down and I told them what happened. About the strange man at the park, and the shooting, and how there was a complication and he won't wake up.

Esme went over and stood next to Edward, stroking his forehead and whispering to him. Carlisle followed and held onto his wife while they spoke to their son.

I left the room so that they could have some privacy with him and Alice followed me.

"Bella, are you going to tell anyone about the proposal?" Alice asked as we walked through the halls.

"I don't know, Alice. I just want him to wake up. We are supposed to have forever together. I don't know what I will do if he doesn't wake up. How do you get past that?" I replied as tears filled my eyes.

Alice grabbed me into a hug as we both tried to fight off tears. After a few minutes we headed back to his room. Carlisle and Esme stayed for a couple hours before they left to head home. They said that they would be back bright and early the next morning.

Alice and I pushed two oversized chairs together and sat together all night. We took turns dozing off on each other's shoulders. Too tired to stay awake, but too worried to sleep. He has to wake up soon.

 **Let me know you think about how the story is going so far! I really want some reviews so I know if you like it, hate it, tolerate it? Let me know something! I'm open to any review that you want to give, please just don't be too mean if you aren't liking it. Criticism is welcome, but not hate. Thanks for reading! XOXO**


	4. Author Note

If you are reading this story, and you want to keep reading, then please review. So far, this story is not getting much love. It has one follower, a few favorites, and no reviews. I need some feedback on whether anyone is enjoying this story or not. I would love to have some reviews so that I know what everyone is thinking.

I have some great ideas for this story, and would really love to get them all written out. Sadly, they might just have to get put on hold if the story can't get some love though. Please, please, please review!

Sorry this wasn't a real update for the few of you that actually seem to be enjoying this story. Please just review so I know whether I need to keep writing or not.


	5. Chapter 3

**I will be continuing this story! Thank you to everyone that reviewed and let me know that you wanted me to keep writing this one. I hope that you continue to enjoy this one and please keep reviewing. I'm always open to criticism as well, so if you think I can do something to make the story better, please let me know. Anyway…Enjoy!**

 _Present Day_

"Edward, please wake up. I can't do this without you. I love you so much. Come back to me baby," I whispered as I held his hand and kissed his forehead.

Alice had went downstairs to get us both a cup of coffee. Neither of us slept much last night, and we felt like zombies this morning. The nurse had come in frequently throughout the night to check on us and Edward, but she never had any news to tell us about when Edward might wake up. The longer he stayed in the coma, the more worried I was getting.

"Hey little Bella."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see the massive form of Emmett standing behind me. I got up and was immediately swept into a hug.

"You know he will wake up. Edward never stays down long. It's gonna be okay," Emmett reassured me.

After Emmett released me, I went over everything the doctors had told me about Edward's condition. Alice came back during that time and simply handed me the cup of coffee and went back to her brother's side.

"Is Rose coming?" Alice asked. It was the first time she had spoken since she came back into the room.

"Umm, yeah. She was going to pick up Jasper first," Emmett said as he looked over at Edward. "Is there anything I can go get for you girls? I know that you don't want to leave him alone."

"Thanks, Em. I think we are good for now," I told him with a small smile.

I walked over to Alice and put my arm around her shoulders. She leaned into me and I whispered in her ear, "Do you want to go see Jasper when he gets here?"

Alice looked up at me with tears in her eyes, "I can't handle it right now. Let me know when he's here and I leave so he can see Edward. Then come and get me after he's gone."

"Ali, he's gonna want to see you."

"I know. But I don't want to do this right now. Please, Bella."

I hugged Alice and promised her that I would let her know when he was here and then when he was gone. It hurt me to see Alice upset. And I know that Jasper is hurting, too. We were all so happy when they first got together.

XxXxX

 _9 years ago_

"I swear, if everyone doesn't just shut up about prom, I'm going to explode! Why do we have to wait another year before we get to go?" Alice whined for the hundredth time.

Alice and I were only sophomores, and she wanted to go prom more than anything. What made it worse was that Jasper would get to go, and Alice wanted nothing more than to be going with him. I don't really know the moment when Alice started liking Jasper as more than her friend. I noticed one day that she was turning down anyone that asked her out, but I couldn't remember when she started doing that either. When I confronted her about it, she told me that it just felt wrong with everyone else.

Alice and I walked by a group of girls talking about who they were going with and Alice sighed. "Okay, that's it. I'm going to kill the next person that mentions prom," she announced to me.

Shortly after, Rosalie came bouncing up to us. "Oh my gosh! You two _have_ to come home with me after school and check out my prom dress! I'm so excited about it."

I busted out laughing at the anger on Alice's face, "Rose, Alice is going to have to kill you now."

"Sorry, Alice. I know how badly you want to go. And so I'm going to tell you a little secret. You need to go dress shopping before everything is gone. I happen to know that someone is getting ready to ask you," Rose said with a smirk across her face.

"What? Who? How do you know anyone is planning on asking me? Rose? Are you serious?" Alice finally stopped to take a breath.

"I can't tell you. I just know that someone is going to ask, and you will say yes. So you need to go shopping before the good dresses are all gone."

Alice squealed and started making plans for after school of everywhere that she would be going to try on dresses.

XxXxX

As soon as school let out, I headed to my truck to go home. It's an old truck that is a little loud, but it runs good enough. As I got closer, I noticed Edward standing by the truck.

"Bella, do you mind giving me a ride? Alice drove us today and she left right after school to go find a dress. I hate to ask, but everyone else is already gone," Edward explained.

"Sure. I don't mind," I told him as we got into my truck.

I started it up and Edward laughed, "How old is this thing? It's so loud."

"Hey! Don't make fun of it. It gets me where I need to go," I said as I shoved his shoulder. "So do you know who is asking Alice to prom?"

"Uhh yeah. But I'm not supposed to be saying anything until he asks," Edward mumbled.

"Just tell me. I can keep a secret, you know."

"Ok…But you really can't say anything about it, Bella. He's going to surprise her with a big gesture. You know how Alice likes things like that," Edward said. He paused for a second before he said, "It's Jasper."

"No way! Are you serious? Alice is going to flip," I exclaimed. "Wait, I didn't know Jasper liked Alice." I was so confused. Why have they both like each other without ever doing anything about it?

"Yeah. He asked me the other day if I would mind him taking her to prom. I told him that if he hurt her, I would rip his balls off and shove them down his throat," Edward said as he chuckled.

"She's going to love that. Do you know how he's going to ask her?"

"I don't have any idea. Something big, I'm sure. Alice loves big gestures and sappy stuff like that."

"So who are you going with?" I asked curious. Edward is a senior this year, and he has girls falling all over him. I know that he will be going, I just don't know who he will choose to be the lucky girl.

"Tanya. I asked her this morning and she said yes. I really like her," Edward said as he checked his phone. Probably waiting for a text from Tanya.

"Oh. Well that's good."

I hate Tanya. She is so fake and petty. And I've heard that she doesn't let her boyfriends have any friends that are girls. Which sucks because that means that Edward will get a lot of crap for being friends with me and Rosalie.

I got lost in thoughts of how much I don't like Tanya, I didn't even realize that I had already drove all the way to Edward's house. "See ya, Bella. Thanks again for the ride," Edward said as he hopped out of the truck. I told him bye and then drove back towards my house.

XxXxX

The weeks started going by fast, and before we knew it, finals were over and everyone was going to prom. Jasper had fulfilled the grand gesture of asking Alice by spelling out 'Prom?' in rose petals on the football field. Of course, Alice said yes. So I was going over to Alice's house tonight to help her and Rose get ready.

"Okay, come out and let me see the dress already!" I yelled impatiently. Alice was in her large closet and Rose was in the bathroom to get dressed.

Alice came out first and she looked amazing. She was wearing a pink hi-low dress that made her look taller than she was. It was strapless and hugged the top half of her so well, her chest looked bigger than it actually is. The bottom of the dress had a lot of ruffles, and the front stopped above the knee and then went to the floor in the back. Alice paired the dress with high silver heels and a silver clip to hold her bangs back.

"Ali, you look great! I love the dress on you," I told her as she spun in a circle for me.

"Okay, my turn!" Rose announced as she walked out and posed for us.

Alice and I both told Rose how great she looked in her dress. She was wearing a red halter dress that hugged all over her curves. It had a lower neckline that showed off a good amount of cleavage, and the whole top was covered with rhinestones. The dress flared out around mid-thigh, and there was a slit on the left that came up to Rose's thigh. She was wearing large black heels and had her hair up in an intricate up-do.

"Oh my gosh, Rose. Every guy is going to be wanting to dance with you tonight!" Alice exclaimed.

"Who are you going with, by the way? You never mentioned that," I asked confused. I don't know how Alice and I forgot to see who the guy Rose actually chose was.

"I don't think you two know him. His name is Royce; he's a senior," Rose said as she smiled, "He is a total hunk. He asked, so I said yes. A lot of junior and senior girls want to date him. Emmett had asked, as I'm sure the two of you heard. He came into the lunch room and sang a dorky song to ask me. It was so embarrassing! I said no later, I didn't want to make him feel weird in front of everyone in the cafeteria."

"Are you ever going to give that poor guy a break?" Alice laughed.

"Maybe. He's starting to wear me down a little. He is just so immature sometimes, and I don't know if I can handle that."

The three of us talked for a while longer before everyone was ready to go. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were all riding there together, and Tanya and Royce would be meeting them there.

I followed Alice and Rose downstairs and Jasper was at the bottom, waiting for everyone. He smiled as he watched Alice walk down the stairs. Jasper hugged her and whispered in her ear before he gave her a kiss on the cheek. It was sweet to watch; they will be good together. They were already such great friends anyway.

I was too busy thinking about Alice and Jasper that I completely missed my footing and also fell down the stairs. Luckily someone caught me right before I began the decent, and I found myself in the arms of Edward.

"You are going to kill yourself one day, Bella," Edward laughed as he set me on my feet.

I stuttered out a thank you as I took in Edward's appearance. He was wearing a black suit and had clearly shaven recently because he didn't have his usual stubble on his face. I caught myself staring for a little too long. "Oh, umm, you clean up pretty good."

"Thanks, little Bella," Edward laughed as he headed down the stairs.

Suddenly all I could think about was that it would be Tanya in Edward's arms tonight and it made me angry. And I hate it when he calls me 'little Bella.' I don't know when I started feeling like this around Edward, and I'm not completely sure that I like it. I just know that I have a crush on him, and I don't want him to go with Tanya.

 **I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will keep going with the prom, and will pick up a little bit. Please review! And go check out my other story, Love Happens.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone reading this story. Please, please, please review and let me know what you think! I hope that you continue to enjoy it. This chapter is going to pick up where the last one left off – with the prom! And go check out my other two stories, Love Happens & Finding Freedom. As always, I do not own Twilight.**

 _9 years ago_

Everyone left for the prom and so I got in my car and drove back home. Saying that I feel a little left out is a huge understatement. Normally I would have Alice to hang out with tonight, but since she went with Jasper, I'm just left here to entertain myself. I decided to catch up on some reading. Right as I curled up on my bed with my favorite book and blanket, the phone rang. I glanced at the caller ID and saw Alice's name flashing.

I quickly picked up my phone, thinking something was wrong, "Hey, Alice. Is everything okay?"

"Me and Rose are on our way back. Get in the shower right now and make it quick!" Alice shouted back at me.

"Umm, what are you talking about, Alice?"

"Just do it. We will explain when we get there. Now hurry! We want to get back to prom as soon as we can," Alice said right before she hung up the phone.

I laid my phone down on the table and grabbed what I would need for the shower. I have no idea what is going on, but I do know better than to argue with Alice about anything.

I took a quick shower, and by the time I was finished, Alice and Rose were sitting in my bedroom with a really nice dress laid out between them. "What's going on?" I asked, completely confused.

"Put this on, and we will explain," Rosalie told me as she tossed the dress at me.

Alice began talking as I put the dress on, "Okay, so we get to the prom, and Edward called Tanya to see where she was. She told him that she isn't coming! She said that she met some guy on her way to meet Edward, but decided to go out with this random guy tonight instead. So you're going to be Edward's date! He said that was fine, since you two are friends and everything," Alice ended with a wink.

"What? Is she stupid? Is Edward upset?" I asked as Rose pushed me down into a chair to do my hair and makeup.

Rosalie draped a towel over my shoulders to keep anything from ruining the dress and started to do my makeup. "No, he's fine. A little pissed, but who wouldn't be when their date stood them up? So Alice and I ran into a cute little boutique on the way back, and found this amazing dress in your size!"

Before long, my hair and makeup were done, and I got to look in the mirror. It was a strapless, navy blue, mermaid dress that went all the way to the floor. It had a sweetheart neckline and a band of rhinestones right below my chest that accentuates my bust. The dress also had a huge slit on the left side that came up to above mid-thigh. Alice found some silver shoes and earrings that matched the look of the rhinestones to go with the dress. Rose had my hair mostly up, with just a few pieces hanging down to frame my face.

"Are you guys sure this is okay? I feel a little exposed," I said pointing to the slit up the side.

Alice and Rosalie laughed and threw a navy blue clutch at me to hold my phone and lip gloss that Rose put on me. "You look amazing, Bella. That dress makes you look super sexy."

I turned around in the mirror one more time. The dress really does accentuate my figure, and I actually have some really nice curves in it. "Okay, let's go!"

XxXxX

When we got back, Edward and Jasper were standing over by the wall talking to each other. Rosalie went off in search of Royce, so Alice and I went over to Edward and Jasper. We all said our hellos, and then Jasper and Alice left to dance.

"You do look really nice, Bella," Edward said with a smile, "Thanks for agreeing to do this. Alice was pretty persistent about you coming. You really didn't have to go through all of that trouble though."

"It wasn't a problem, at all," I reassured him.

Edward smiled and kissed the back of my hand, "Well I definitely appreciate it."

Edward and I spent a little time just talking, and then we decided to join everyone else out on the dance floor.

The song changed to a slow one as we got on the dance floor, and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me close to him. I wrapped mine around his neck as we began to sway to the music. "I'm sorry Tanya bailed. That's such a dumb move on her part," I said softly.

Edward shrugged and looked down at me. Even with the heels on, I was several inches shorter than him. "It's okay. No loss really. Besides, I'm sure you're more entertaining anyway," Edward said with a small laugh.

I stuck out my tongue at him and laid my head on his shoulder. I felt Edward's arms tighten around my slightly, and I smiled to myself. I know he can't like me as anything more than a friend, but I could definitely get used to this.

I felt Edward lean down and place his lips next to my ear, "Do you want to go walk around the courtyard in the back?"

I nodded with a smile, and he took my hand to lead me out of the building. The school rented out a small hotel party room for the prom, and that meant that we also have access to the courtyard in the back of the hotel. Edward and I walked outside, and it was beautiful. They had lights spread throughout the area so that there was a low glow everywhere you went. We walked over to a bench and sat down.

"You really do look great tonight, Bella" Edward told me with a shy smile.

I blushed and glanced away, "You don't look half bad yourself."

Edward chuckled and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear, "Can I tell you a secret?"

I nodded as I looked up at him.

"I'm kind of glad it's you here with me tonight. I had thought about asking you in the first place," Edward said as he looked away from me.

"Why didn't you? Why ask Tanya instead?" I asked, confused.

"You're my sister's best friend. I didn't want things to be weird if you said no. And Tanya was just the easy choice to go with. I wouldn't be committed to anything with her."

I blushed and looked away from Edward's piercing gaze, "I wouldn't have said no."

Edward reached a hand out to turn my face back to his. He slowly leaned forward with his eyes close, and I closed mine, knowing that a kiss was coming. Edward's lips gently pressed against my own, and I wrapped both of my arms around his neck. His hands went around my waist to pull me closer, and his lips were soft yet firm against my own. We broke apart and I leaned my forehead against his, with a big smile on my face.

We heard a very high pitched squeal near us, so we quickly broke away. "Oh my gosh, no way you guys!" Alice yelled as she barreled into Edward and me. "Bella, you're gonna be my sister-in-law!"

I laughed and attempted to pry Alice off of me, "It was a kiss Ali, not a marriage proposal."

"So are you two together then? Because that would be so exciting!" Alice said as she bounced up and down in front of us.

I glanced over to Edward with a smile, and he nodded his head, "Yeah, if Bella wants that?"

I felt a huge smile spread across my face and nodded yes. Edward and I are a couple! I never would have thought that would come out of tonight, but I don't mind it at all. Alice pulled me up into a hug, and I laughed at her excitement over the whole thing.

Alice's excitement faded when we heard the sound of Rosalie yelling, "Get off of me! Stop!"

The four of us took off running further into the courtyard, but we couldn't find where her voice was coming from. "Rose? Where are you?" Jasper began yelling with panic laced through his hard voice.

Before long, we heard Emmett yell, "Get your fucking hands off of her right now, you asshole!"

We turned a corner and found Emmett punching at Royce, who was laying on the ground trying to defend himself. Emmett has put on a lot of muscle over the years, and while Royce isn't the scrawniest guy, he has nothing on Emmett. Jasper ran over to help Emmett, and Alice and I went over to Rosalie.

She was curled up in a corner of the courtyard, with tears running down her face. Alice sat on one side, and I got on the other to try and calm her down. I noticed that the slit on Rosalie's dress was ripped, making it come even higher on her thigh than where it originally went to. Rose leaned into Alice's shoulder and I held her hand. Jasper came toward us and Rosalie jumped up and into his arms. Alice and I walked around the corner with Edward and Emmett, knowing that Jasper would make sure she was okay.

"What happened?" Alice asked with tears in her eyes. Rosalie is always so strong; seeing her like that was heartbreaking.

Emmett gripped his hair as he paced back and forth, "I heard Rosalie scream for him to let her go. It took a minute before I found them. Asshole found a great place to bring her to; hard to find. When I came around that corner, he had her pinned down beneath him. His fucking hands were all over her. He had ripped the top and side of the dress. I should have fucking killed him."

Alice walked over to me and we held onto each other. Edward rubbed both mine and Alice's backs, and Emmett just kept pacing back and forth.

Jasper and Rosalie walked around the corner a minute later, and Jasper shook his head to let us know that she doesn't want anyone talking to her. Rose had Jasper's suit jacket wrapped around her so that nobody would be able to see her ripped dress.

"Guys, I'm going to take Rose home. Sorry Alice," Jasper said as they started to walk by.

Rosalie stopped and shook her head, "No. Jasper you stay here with Alice. Go enjoy the rest of the prom. Please. I don't want anyone missing any more of tonight."

"Are you sure Rose? I want you to be okay. We don't have to stay," Jasper said with concern evident on his face.

"I'm sure," Rosalie said as she took a step toward Emmett, "Do you think maybe you could take me home Emmett? If you don't mind."

"Sure thing, Rosie," Emmett said with a small smile.

We all watched them walk off, making sure that Rosalie seemed okay. Emmett got to her before anything happened, but we all know that she is really shaken up. After they were gone, the four of us went back into the prom to try and have a good time. Emmett will take good care of her.

XxXxX

 _Present Day_

Rosalie and Jasper had gotten to the hospital an hour ago, so Alice left before they ran into each other. Rosalie had went straight to Emmett and laid her head on his shoulder, while Jasper looked around for Alice.

"She isn't here, Jasper," I told him softly.

Jasper's whole face fell and he nodded, "Yeah, I should have known she wouldn't be."

Rose and Jasper stayed for a few hours, not wanting to leave Edward's room. After Jasper got a call from work, they left along with Emmett.

I called Alice to let her know that Jasper was gone, and she told me that she would be back to the hospital within the hour. I laid my phone down on the table and went back over to Edward's side. I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes. I haven't slept much since Edward has been in the hospital, and it is beginning to catch up with me.

I opened my eyes, and found Edward's green ones staring back at me. I jumped up from the chair and held onto his hand, "Hey, baby. Don't ever scare me like that again. I love you so much."

A confused look passed over his face as he glanced around the room. "Where am I? Who are you?"

 **Please review! Let me know what you think, whether it's good or bad. Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed! This story is finally getting some much needed love, so please continue to review. It really keeps me motivated to write these chapters when I know that the people reading are actually enjoying the story. As always, please enjoy and know that I do not own Twilight.**

 _Present Day_

The doctor sat me down in his office and explained that Edward had a brain bleed when he was brought in. Sometimes memory loss happens with head trauma patients. Most of the time it will come back. I just have to be patient and understand that it might just take some time for him to be back to his old self. It's been 3 months since Edward woke up, and so far nothing has changed. Edward came back home and we have the same schedule that he was used to. The doctors said that it would help, but it hasn't. Nothing does.

"So I'll be at work this morning, but I'm getting off at lunch to come back home. There are some leftovers in the fridge, and please call me if you need anything. My number is on the counter beside your cell phone. Oh! And Emmett may stop by today to help with some physical therapy stuff. He's the big one." I was rushing around the apartment trying to get everything together before I left for work. This was my first day back since Edward left the hospital, and I was terrified of leaving him home alone.

Edward sat on the couch, watching me run around the apartment. "I will be okay. I'm sorry that your whole life is being put on pause for me."

I stopped and sat down on the couch beside Edward. "Please don't apologize. I know that you don't remember anything right now, but I love you so much. It's going to come back to you, and everything will be okay. We just have to give it a little time."

Edward sighed and nodded his head, "I just wish I could remember something. I know that I'm supposed to love you, but I just don't remember. And I hate seeing how it hurts you when I can't respond the way that I can tell you expect me to."

"Don't feel bad. I know that it's hard for you. When I get home today, we can drive around some of your favorite spots and see if something triggers your memory if you want?" I said with a smile. It kills me knowing that he doesn't remember me, but I refuse to let him see that. I miss my Edward, and I am determined to get him back to me.

I called Rosalie as soon as I got in my car, and she confirmed that Emmett would be coming by the apartment around 11 to work with Edward. One of his arms needs a little therapy to get it back to where it should be, and Emmett is going to spend some time with him. That will save us the money of paying for a physical therapist.

"Rose, I just don't know what to do. What if his memory doesn't come back?" I asked, trying to hold the tears off.

"Bella, I'm sure that it will. Just give it a little more time. All of us are going to help in any way that we can."

I talked to Rosalie until I got work, and then promised that we would try to get together sometime soon. I've missed seeing everyone since Edward got back home, but I don't know how comfortable he would be with a lot of people that he doesn't remember. It is going to be awful trying to keep my mind off of Edward while I'm at work, but I know that if I don't, I might be out of a job.

XxXxX

Around 12, I called Edward's cell phone to let him know that I would be coming back home soon. He sounded extremely stressed out, but assured me that everything was okay. I drove home as fast as I could because I didn't know what might have happened to worry him. When I walked inside, Edward was sitting on the couch with boxes of pictures in front of him.

"Where did you find those?" I asked as I sat down beside him.

"They were on the top self of the closet. I hope you don't mind. I just wanted to see if they brought back anything."

I smiled and looked at some pictures with him, "Of course I don't mind. This is your home, too."

Edward held one picture out for me to take. "That's us right? We looked happy. Do you know when this was taken?"

I looked over the picture and smiled, "This was my first and your third year of college. We were happy. We went to the beach with Alice, your sister, and her boyfriend, Jasper." I held the picture in my hand as all of the memories from that moment came flooding back.

 _Alice and I were ecstatic when we found out that we got to spend one week at the beach with Jasper and Edward. Emmett and Rosalie were going to come as well, but Rose was worried about one of her summer courses and Emmett couldn't afford to miss any more time off work. I spent most of my time with Edward, but Alice got me for a few hours every day to do girl things. We spent today laying out on the beach, working on a tan._

 _Alice left to go meet Jasper, but I decided to stay for a little while longer. The four of us had found a section of the beach that was completely closed off, and nobody else seemed to know that it was there. We had been here all week, and nobody had stumbled upon our area. I reapplied some sunscreen so that I wouldn't burn, set my alarm so that I wouldn't oversleep, and took a little nap._

 _When I opened my eyes, it was beginning to get dark outside, and I felt someone's hands running across my bare back. My bikini top tied in the back, and I felt strong hands begin to pull at the strings. I squirmed and heard Edward's soft laugh, "Shh, baby. Just relax. It's only you and me here."_

 _I closed my eyes and felt my body go limp as Edward pulled the strings loose on my bikini top. His strong hands ran up my back and he began massaging my shoulders and back. After he rubbed a knot, I let out a soft moan. Edward leaned over and kissed along my shoulder, "Baby, if you keep making noises like that, I'm going to have to have my way with you right here."_

 _I glanced up and saw that it was only me and Edward here, and I knew that nobody would come into our small enclosure. I sat up with my chest completely exposed and straddled Edward's lap. I ran my hands through his hair and his hands gripped my waist, "Maybe I want you to have your way with me right here."_

 _As soon as I got the words out, Edward had me under him on the blanket. "You're so damn sexy, Bella," Edward growled as one of his hands came up to flick and pinch my nipple. I moaned softly and ran my hands along his back. Edward was shirtless already, and his muscles felt so good._

 _I could feel Edward's hardness between us, and I lifted my hips to find some release. One of Edward's hands travelled down my body until he came into contact with my bikini bottoms. He quickly pulled the tie on each side and removed them from my body completely. I reached down and pulled his swim trunks as far down as I could, and then he took them off. I was on the pill, so Edward rarely used a condom anymore._

 _He kissed me as I felt his thick length slide into me completely. Every time I was with Edward, it was more intense than the last. I loved feeling completely with him inside of me. I gripped his arms as I felt the wave of pleasure building inside of me. Edward kept whispering his love for me as he moved in me. We quickly reached our peak and then came down together, laying with each other on the beach._

 _I must have dozed off because I opened my eyes to Edward telling me that we needed to head back to the hotel. We dressed slowly, just wanting to stay in each other's arms. We held hands on the short walk back to the hotel, and stopped several times to steal kisses and whisper I love you's. As we reached the hotel, we stopped for one last kiss as the flash of the camera went off. Alice squealed at how good the picture turned out._

"This was one of your favorite pictures of us actually. You kept a copy of it in your wallet, but they said that it must have fallen out when you were transported to the hospital and your wallet fell," I told Edward with a small smile.

Edward remained quiet as he continued to look through the pictures. I could tell that he was beating himself up over not being able to remember anything. I laid my hand on his shoulder and looked through the pictures with him. I answered the few questions that he had about who the people were or what we were doing. We decided to just stay in for the rest of the day instead of going sightseeing because everything was feeling a little overwhelming for one day.

By the time night fell, we had went through most of the pictures, and Edward seemed to be mentally exhausted. Edward sleeps in the guest bedroom because he isn't comfortable sleeping next to someone that he can't remember. I know that this is all hard on him, and I hope that his memory comes back to him soon. We are living together as practically strangers, and it is slowly breaking my heart. I end the night like I do every other one. I tell Edward good night and go to my room where I lay in bed and cry for the love of my life until I fall asleep, completely exhausted.

 **For the next chapter, I'm either going to do Alice's point of view or Rosalie's point of view. Please review and let me know which one you would like to see first. Eventually you will get both, but they will not be right together. Alice's will give insight into her relationship with Jasper, and you will see why things are strained between them in the present. Rosalie's will detail how her life progressed after the attack from Royce. Please review and let me know!**


	8. Chapter 6

**I hope that everyone continues to enjoy this story. Please, please review. I like knowing that people are wanting to read this, and that it isn't just being put out there for me. I like reading through the comments and hearing that you are liking this story as much as I enjoy writing it. This chapter is going to be from Alice's POV. As always, I do not own Twilight.**

 _Alice's POV_

I woke up to my phone ringing, and I rolled over to see what time it was. 9 AM. At least this was a normal time to call someone, so I guess I couldn't be too mad at whoever it was. I picked up my phone and saw Bella's name on the screen. I quickly answered my phone, not knowing what to expect.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"Ali, I need you to come over. The office just called me and there is a huge emergency going on; I have to go in. I just don't want to leave him here alone two days in a row. Not when he can't remember," Bella said as her voice trailed off.

"I just need to shower and get dressed. Then I'll be right over. Give me an hour tops."

"Thank you so much, Alice. You're a life saver."

"I was planning on being over there anyway. I miss my brother," I told Bella as I hung up the phone.

I got up and started to get ready. I hope more than anything that Edward will get his memory back. I need my big brother right now. I don't know what will happen if he can't remember, but I know that Bella won't ever give up on him. That's one great thing about Bella – she doesn't give up.

XxXxX

"Hey there, Edward. How are you doing this morning?" I asked as I walked into their apartment.

Edward was drinking a cup of coffee and flipping through the channels. "I'm okay, all things considered. How about you, Alice?"

"I'm doing good, big brother," I said as I sat down beside him. "Is Bella gone already?"

Edward nodded as he took another sip of his coffee, "She left about half an hour ago. Said to tell you hey when you got here."

I grabbed my phone and texted Bella to let her know that I was here, and I noticed 4 unread messages from Jasper. I locked my phone and put it back in my bag, "So what do you want to do today?"

Edward laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "It doesn't matter to me. You know, I don't need to have someone here with me all the time. I'll be fine. I have the phone with everyone's numbers in it if I need help."

"I know you don't need us. Bella just worries a lot, in case you haven't noticed. Plus, I kind of wanted to spend the day with you. I've missed my brother," I told Edward with a smile.

I heard my phone ringing and saw Jasper's name flashing on the screen. I hit ignore and put my phone back into my bag.

"Who is Jasper again?" Edward asked when he saw the name on my phone.

I looked down at my hands and sighed, "He's umm…he's my fiancée."

"Then why don't you wear a ring?"

I sighed and looked at Edward, "Well aren't you observant today? You aren't going to let it go, are you?"

Edward smiled and shook his head, "If it isn't something you want to talk about, I won't push it. But you seem like you need someone to talk to. I am your brother, even if I don't exactly remember everything."

I sighed and sat back on the couch, "It's kind of complicated. We are engaged…for now anyway. And I do have a ring. Everything used to be perfect; I used to wear it all the time. Like I said…it's complicated."

"Just start from the beginning. Maybe it will help my memory if I know more than you think I need to. Plus, it might help you to get things off of your chest."

XxXxX

" _Jazzy, put me down!" I squealed as Jasper spun me in circles._

 _He laughed and held me tighter, "I'm not ever letting you go, Alice."_

 _I laughed harder and kept the grip around his neck as we spun in circles. I didn't think it was possible to feel this much love for one person, but I now I don't know how you could spend your life not loving someone this much. Being with Jasper was better than anything in the world._

 _He lightly set me down on my feet and kept his arms around my waist, "I love you so much, Alice."_

 _I smiled brightly and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him, "I love you, too."_

" _We need to get going soon, darling. It's late, and you have classes tomorrow."_

 _I groaned and broke away from Jasper's embrace, "I don't want to go. I want to stay here. With you."_

 _I looked around and noticed how late it was. Jasper and I had a late dinner and then went for a walk through the park. It was such a nice night, and I didn't want it to end. With us both being in school, I don't get to see him as often as I would like. We both have one more year left in college, and then I get to see Jasper anytime I want to because we won't have to worry about dumb classes._

 _Jasper went through his first year of college, and then decided that he wanted to change majors from veterinary medicine to mechanical engineering. Big difference, I know. So he had to add one extra year onto his college experience. I would be done next year with my degree in fashion and styling._

 _Jasper took my hand and led me back through the park to leave, "I know, baby. I don't want to go either, but we both need to get some sleep."_

 _I sighed and followed him, "I just miss you. I feel like we don't see each other enough."_

 _Jasper stopped and turned around to face me, "I know, Ali. I feel the same way. That's why I think you're going to need this." Jasper pulled out a key and handed it to me._

" _You're giving me a key to your apartment?" I asked, completely stunned. I wasn't expecting him to offer me a key. I'm there a lot anyway, so it just came as a surprise that he would let me come and go when he isn't there._

 _Jasper laughed and shook his head, "I'm giving you a key to_ our _apartment."_

" _Oh my gosh, you're asking me to move in with you? Yes, yes, yes!" I yelled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him._

 _Jasper smiled as we broke apart from the kiss, "I'm glad you said yes. Emmett, Edward, Rose, and Bella have been moving your stuff in all night. Everything is already there for you."_

" _I love you so much, Jazzy!" I couldn't contain the excitement that I felt at that moment. Knowing that I would be living with the man I love, made me the happiest girl alive._

XxXxX

I broke the story off after that memory. That was an amazing night, but I'm sure that my brother wouldn't want to hear about how Jasper and I went back to the house and had crazy sex all night. Neither of us made it to our classes the next morning because we were so exhausted.

I smiled at the memory, and went to the kitchen to get some water.

"So I'm not understanding the problem then. That seemed like a great thing he did," Edward said, confused.

I came back and sat down beside him again, "It was great. Living with Jasper was so much easier than I could have imagined it being. We go perfectly together. Everything was great. Oh my gosh, the night he proposed was amazing."

XxXxX

" _I don't like being blindfolded, Jasper."_

" _Be patient, darling. You know I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you," Jasper said as he led me to some mystery location._

 _We had been all over the town tonight. We went to see a local play a few blocks from our house. I had never heard of it before, but it was a sweet love story about a rich girl in love with a poor boy. After that, Jasper took me to my favorite restaurant. It was an expensive Italian place, with amazing food and great service. Now, I had no idea where we were going._

 _Jasper stopped me and started to untie the blindfold, "Okay, here we are."_

 _When I opened my eyes, I immediately gasped. We were at the park, and the trees were covered in lights. The park looked like a scene out of a movie. There were lights everywhere and soft music playing out of a hidden speaker. Jasper took my hand and walked me over to the middle of the lights._

" _Alice, you know that I love you more than anything. You are so gorgeous, and you light up my life. Your beauty isn't just on the outside, but the inside as well. You are such a kind and generous person. I don't deserve you in any way, but I vow to keep you close to me for the rest of my life. You are the one thing in this world that I could never live without," Jasper said as he held my hands and looked into my eyes._

 _I smiled at him as I felt the tears forming in my eyes from happiness._

 _Jasper got down on one knee and took a ring box out of his pocket, "Alice, will you marry me?"_

 _I pulled Jasper up and kissed him with all of the happiness that had built up inside of me. "Of course!"_

 _Jasper slid the ring onto my finger, and I just knew that we would always be okay. He is all that I would ever need to be happy._

XxXxX

"And, that is the last truly happy memory that I can think of with me and him," I quietly said.

Edward put his arm around my shoulder and hugged me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and felt the tears forming in my eyes. I don't know how to tell him the rest. I don't want to make Edward hate Jasper when he can't even remember anything good about him.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened my eyes, I could just see myself back in that awful day. It was the day that changed everything between Jasper and I. I looked away from Edward, and started my story…

 **Thank you for reading! Please review! The next chapter will be Alice's story on what happened between her and Jasper.**


	9. Author Note 2

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry that it's been awhile. Things have been so hectic since school has started back for me. I barely have any time to myself, and I am only getting to see my boyfriend one day a week, which really puts a strain on things. That takes a whole day away because I don't want to take away from being with him. I also beta for an amazing girl, so definitely go check out BlackRabbitt96.**

 **That being said, I am going to be putting this story on a hold for right now. Hopefully I'll be back to it before long, but it just isn't possible for me to give it the love it deserves at this time. Please don't hate me! I have a couple other stories that I will be continuing, so go check those out if you want! Feel free to leave reviews letting me know what you do think of this story, and it might motivate me to update when I do have some free time. This story just isn't getting as much love as the others, so that's why I chose this one to put on the back burner.**


	10. Author Note 3

I would like to apologize for being gone for so long. A lot things have come up in my life, and I just haven't had any time to write. I sadly, have to say that I also lost any urge that I had to continue this story. I would like to offer for someone to take over this story. That being said, I want the story to go to someone that can keep it going and do something great with it.

For a month, I would like to hear from anyone that wants to take over this story. If you want to keep it going, and make it yours, please let me know where you're thinking of taking it. At the end of the month, I'll gladly release the story to be continued by anyone that wants it.


End file.
